Sexy Cassie
by AsToldBy Hazelnut
Summary: Dylan is a really hard worker. Cassie notices this and wants to do something for him. One-Shot Approved by EmmaPickles :D


_Author's Note: I want to thank EmmaPickles for allowing me to create a one-shot story about her oc Cassie and Dil. When I read Hocus Pocus I thought these two were simply adorable and I wanted to do a story on them so here it is. Rated M for adult themes. However there won't be a sex scene because I am horrible at them and need more practice. If anyone else wants a One-Shot with their couple or favorite couple message me. Can be rated anything._

_*Rugrats/AGU belong to Klasky-Csupo*_

_*Cassie Carter belongs to EmmaPickles*_

**Sexy Cassie**

**One-Shot**

**Oakland California, Carter and Pickles Residents.**

Twenty six year old Cassie Cater was sitting down on the couch watching movies off of Netflix. Her strawberry blonde hair was thrown up in a messy bun and her grey eyes with a mixture of baby blue was fixed on the TV screen. She had gotten rid of her glasses after a year of college finally getting contacts. Dil was working until late tonight and he has been working hard all week.

Cassie's eyes suddenly widen as she thought of the perfect idea. She was going to do something special for Dil something sexy. She places the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table walking away. Cassie comes back grabbing a handful eating it walking away again. She walked into the living room grabbing the whole bowl leaving the room for good.

After nearly eating the entire bowl she places is down on the nightstand. She walks over towards her walk in closet and looks for something sexy to put on.

"What would Dylan like? Hmmm something that'll get him hard as a rock" Cassie slowly licked her lips imaging Dil rock hard begging her to suck his-. She quickly shakes her head. "Get your head in the game Cassie find something sexy" she said determined.

This was harder than she thought, she had went through her whole closet and couldn't find anything. Dil deserves something special for his hrad work this wasn't fair. She picks up one of her heel's and throws it knocking off a bag from the shelf.

"What is this?" She asked grabbing the bag. She opens in and looks inside with a smirk. It was a nurses costume she was planning on wearing it last year at Phil's and Hazel's Halloween party but Dil wouldn't her leave with it on. He said something about seeing her ass plus she was wearing a thong.

This was the perfect thing to wear for him. She walks out the room deciding to get dressed in the bathroom down the hall.

Dil shut his car door with a heavy sigh before making his way to the lobby of his apartment building. The door man happily opened the door for him and Dil rewards him with a five dollar bill. He could wait to get upstairs take a hot bath and watch Netflix with his girlfriend.

He stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button to go on the top floor to the pent house. The elevator stopped and he stepped out into his apartment. The TV was playing so he thought his girlfriend was in the living room but when he stepped inside she was nowhere to be found.

"Where could she possible be?" He asked himself walking upstairs to their room. The closest door open and their was clothes everywhere. He cleaned up the mess and loosened up his tie removing his suit jacket. "She just leaves a huge mess that I have to clean" he mumbles falling back onto the bed.

Cassie was finally dressed, she heard Dil enter the house twenty minutes ago. He probably cleaned up the mess she made making her feel bad. She shrugs it off walking down towards their room. _'Be sexy, be sexy'. _She repeated over and over in her head. She enters the room leaning against the doorframe. "Welcome home handsome" she said seductively.

Dil looks over towards her about to speak up until he saw what she was wearing. She was dressed in a short nurse dress the barely crossed her panties, she had the top two buttons undo her boobs bursting out the top plus she didn't have a bra on.

"You like it?" Cassie asked walking over towards her boyfriend. "I did it for you _Dylan _" she purred his name crawling between his legs.

" I like it a lot" Dil replied as her face was inches away from his. He grabbed the back of her head smashing their lips together. It has been a month since they last had sex because of his working hours. He wasn't passing this up at all.

**The End.**


End file.
